


Unconsolable

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Disability, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffier Than Expected, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Past Torture, Short-Term Memory Loss, i love writing hurt percival way to much i will tell you that now, more tags to be added as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: Everyone was a little high strung. It was to be expected. After all, they had only just realized that Grindelwald was hiding under their noses the whole time and that Director Percival Graves was now officially missing. Yet the last thing anyone expected was for a crazed stranger to apparate into MACUSA, somehow knowing all about Grindelwald and Graves with credentials claiming he was the war hero Theseus Scamander.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't help it and wrote another fic for these two. The title comes from the song Unconsolable by X Ambassadors. Also for anyone interested, I also made a playlist because I am trash http://8tracks.com/changethecircumstances/percival-theseus-unconsolable
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy :)

It was getting late and usually, that meant a majority of the Aurors had gone home with only a select few remaining for the night shift. Thus, it was an extremely rare sight to see every Auror who had worked under Percival Graves sitting at their desk, hunched over the impossibly long form they were all being required to fill out. It would still be several hours before anyone finished and no one had risked even getting up for a break (Madame President was not a woman to cross at the moment) but they all retained the same thought.

It was pointless.

The whole reason was that they needed to pinpoint when Mr. Graves had been taken. Once they knew how long it had been, they would have a better chance of figuring out where he might be and the likelihood of him still being alive. Of course, very few actually held onto the hope that he was alive and that was made even worse by two other facts. The first was that all Gellert Grindelwald had said on the topic was, “Why should it matter? You’ll need a new Director either way.” Those words had made even a few hope Graves was dead. It was likely better than whatever Grindelwald might have done to him. But the second fact was even worse. It was that no one knew.

Even with everyone writing detailed reports on what they had observed of Graves for the past few months, no one had any idea as to when the change had happened. In fact, it wasn’t until the actual reveal had occurred that most of the Aurors realized it wasn’t the real Graves. Even when Grindelwald had gone off on his insane rant, many had honestly thought it was still their Director.

It was because they were beginning to realize that none of them knew the man. He’d always been rather quiet and distant, even before he’d been promoted. And Grindelwald had played that perfectly. Yet everyone still remained, knowing that the Madame President wouldn’t permit them leaving early in the slightest.

Thus, the minutes stretched on, slow and painful, when rather suddenly they were interrupted by a figure apparating into the room. Apparating like that was forbidden unless an emergency was occurring and walking was to slow. Because of that, added with the recent events, it wasn’t surprising that the room full of Aurors were up in seconds with either their wands out or their hands gripping them tightly.

Before anyone could get a good glimpse of the figure though, they had rushed into Graves’ office. There wasn’t any time for one of the Auror’s to make a move as the figure was suddenly out again. Now everyone could tell that the person, a man, was unfamiliar which led to the few that hadn’t drawn their wand to do so. Before someone could spit out a warning though, the man started shouting, “Graves! Where is he?!”

One of the nearest Aurors took a step forward and was about to disarm the man when his own wand was suddenly flung across the room. The Auror’s eyes widened as the man in front of him hadn’t even raised a hand or a wand and hadn’t said a thing despite the success of the spell.

“I do not have time for games! You are all in danger!” the man continued to yell as he suddenly shoved a badge in the face of the Auror he had just disarmed.

As the wizard’s eyes widened upon reading the name there, another Auror farther back finally realized why the stranger had still seemed fairly familiar. After mentally ignoring the beard, it had made since.

“Theseus Scamander?”

Even with that name uttered, not a single wizard or witch dropped their wand. After all, if Grindelwald could disguise himself as their own Director, then the man in front of them could easily not be the real war hero and Auror many had read about.

“Yes now tell me where Graves is!” Theseus yelled, anger and an almost crazed light in his eyes. “He’s not who he seems! You’re in danger and—”

“Sir, please calm down,” one witch said. “We know.”

A few shot glares at her. Even though she hadn’t said any specifics, some believed that Grindelwald’s capture and impersonation of Graves should remain secret until the president said otherwise. However, everyone noticed the clear change in Theseus.

“He’s-you know he’s Grindelwald? Where is he now?!”

“Locked up!” another quickly said. “We’ve already figured out he was impersonating Director Graves!”

Everyone waited, frozen on the spot as they watched the fire drain out of Theseus Scamander’s eyes. He looked like his legs might give as he muttered, “Oh god…oh thank god.”

“Sir,” one eventually said, “I think it best if you see the Madame President.”

Theseus nodded, body having lost its apparent edge as his shoulders slumped and his voice fell several degrees. “Yes. Yes I think that would be best.”

* * *

 

Considering everything, Theseus was not surprised that he was hit with a revealing spell upon entering President Picquery’s office. The woman watched and waited with narrowed eyes as Theseus simply let the spell run its course, knowing that any discomfort was a small price to pay. Once it had finished and it was clear to everyone that he was Theseus, he walked forward again.

“Where is he?” Theseus demanded. He had to know. He had to see with his own eyes that Grindelwald was locked up for good.

However, Picquery’s eyes narrowed to almost slits in response. “You may be a decorated soldier and a highly skilled Auror Mr. Scamander but that does not give you the right to waltz in here and start giving _me_ orders. Is that clear?”

Theseus almost argued. He almost fucking argued with the President of MACUSA (and probably almost lost his head for his efforts too). However, he thankfully remembered himself as he bit his tongue. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to remain calm. After all, panic helped no one.

“My apologies Madame President. My mind has been rather…strained of late. This is of course a MACUSA matter and I had no right in coming unannounced and shouting orders.”

“Thank you,” Picquery responded in a tone that didn’t sound like she meant it. “Now, Mr. Scamander, I think the most pressing matter is how you know of this incident. I haven’t even contacted the UK’s Minister of Magic yet.”

“It’s because I found him,” Theseus responded. “The real one.”

The few people that were in the room with him stiffened at that. Only Picquery remained completely unreadable. “How?”

Theseus again took a deep breath. As much as he enjoyed to joke and mess around, occasionally making him seem rather incompetent, there was a reason he had kept his Auror position. He was an adult and one with a job to do. He’d let emotions rule him later once this was all over.

“As I’m sure you know, Percival Graves served in the later years of the Great War,” Theseus began. “What you may not know is that he and I served on the same front.”

Again, everyone uttered shocked noises with widening eyes but Theseus kept his focus on the Madame President who remained as stoic as ever.

“We became quite close and have written to each other ever since,” Theseus said. “About two months ago though, I began to have my suspicions as the letters and responses I was receiving simply didn’t feel like the friend I knew. Now, it is important to understand this was not an immediate realization. For quite a while, I figured any change was due to the stress of the job or some event that he just hadn’t told me about yet.

“However, then the dreams started.”

“Dreams?” questioned Picquery.

“Yes, Perc-Mr. Graves was able to link our minds,” Theseus said. He’d changed to a formal tone to again better distance himself. Now that his rational side was becoming more and more dominant, he felt truly humiliated with how he had acted. There were a million other ways he could have done that better. Not only that but he also turned to calling Percival by his last name to help keep it that way. Better to not feel so…angry…and pained…and disgusted…horrified by what—

Theseus quickly shook his head and again turned his attention to the president who was looking at him curiously. He took another deep breath and quickly continued. “Mr. Graves was able to reach out to me, likely due to our bond but also because the place which Grindelwald kept him captive was in the UK, meaning he also had proximity to help. Through my dreams, Mr. Graves was able to direct me to him.

“Again, much like the letters, I didn’t assume my dreams were real right away. However, less than twenty-four hours ago, I had a dream that I could not ignore. Part of me hoped that it was all pure paranoia but I decided to at least go and lay that feeling to rest then,” Theseus said before pausing once more. Here of course, he couldn’t help but think of what he had just seen only a few hours ago. Yet he again pushed those thoughts and feelings back as he said, “As I’m sure you guessed, that paranoia turned out to be very real. After rescuing Mr. Graves, he told me of how Grindelwald had taken his place and, though admittedly rather rash, I knew I had to do something.”

“Why is he not with you?” asked Picquery.

“He would have only been a weakness if a fight between myself and Grindelwald went down. His condition is not…good at the moment. Even if I had not thought a fight would occur, he is not well enough for travel by any means.”

“Where is he now?”

“My flat in London. I did not want to risk taking him to a hospital as the information of his escape could have gotten to Grindelwald before I confronted the man.”

Picquery gave a slight nod. She did not speak for some time and no one dared to make a suggestion. Finally, she said, “I will see him.”

“Not until I see Grindelwald.”

She cocked her eyebrow at that but Theseus had been careful to keep his voice soft and respectful. “Please. I do not need to talk to him. I simply need to know that he truly is locked up.”

Again, some time passed before Picquery finally spoke. For a fleeting second, Theseus thought he saw something like kindness pass in her eyes but before he could really look at it, the emotion was gone and Picquery was saying, “Myself and Marigold will accompany you to see Grindelwald and then we will both accompany you to your flat. As an Auror of the Ministry of Magic, I’m assuming you have a fireplace connected to the floo network?”

“Yes Madame President,” Theseus replied.

“Good, then that will be how we travel. But first, Grindelwald.”

Theseus bowed his head in acknowledgement as he followed behind her and the other Auror. He finally allowed himself to release the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Soon he’d see the proof and know the nightmare was over. At least for the most part.

Walking into the space they were keeping Grindelwald, Theseus had to make a conscious effort to not flinch. A quick glance and he knew that magic had been put in place so that they could see Grindelwald but he could not see them. Nevertheless, it felt like Grindelwald’s eyes were boring into his. Resisting the opposing urges to either run or throw himself at the man, Theseus remained there, starring straight back until Picquery finally spoke.

“Satisfied?”

“Yes.”

“Then please Mr. Scamander. Lead the way.”

Theseus nodded before finally tearing his eyes away as the logical side of his mind began to fail. Percival…he needed to get back to him as quickly as possible. It was all that mattered now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and comments! I hope you enjoy this next chapter <3

Theseus couldn’t help it. The moment he stepped foot into his own flat he was rushing towards the couch. Percival was right where he’d left him, curled up on the couch in his bloody undershirt and pants. He’d fallen asleep though from the way his face scrunched up, it was not a pleasant dream.

“Come on Perc. It’s alright. I’m here. I’m here.”

Percival blinked awake, immediately flinching from the touch before calming down. “…Theseus where…” His head spun around, entire body on edge as he jumped from the couch.

“It’s alright Percival. We’re in my flat. You’re safe. I’ve got you,” Theseus murmured.

Percival only managed a shaky nod before his eyes finally fell on the president and the Auror that had come with her. Immediately he was stiffening his back and his hands fell to his sides. It was obvious he was trying to pull a stoic look over his face as he murmured, “Madame President.”

Theseus glanced over and could tell that President Picquery seemed rather confused and annoyed by Theseus’ claims that Percival wasn’t well enough to travel. He didn’t look great but physically he seemed fine enough. Well, Picquery would soon understand what he’d meant. Besides, it was probably best if she saw it herself.

“It is good to see you alive Mr. Graves,” Picquery said.

“It’s good to be alive.”

“I was told Mr. Scamander here rescued you.”

Percival hesitated and Theseus could tell that he was using logic to figure it out. If he was in Theseus’ flat and not in some cell rotting, then it made since that Theseus had saved him. Slowly, he nodded.

“Could you tell us how and from where?”

Percival gave a slight nod and started talking. Theseus figured that all this had happened before, had already been saved in his long-term memory before Grindelwald…before he did what he did. Percival described the cell he’d been held in and the surrounding area. He added that from what he saw of the place, it seemed its sole purpose was to hold him but there could still be something of importance there regarding Grindelwald and it should be quickly picked apart. Picquery of course agreed with that but as she did, Theseus could tell that it happened again.

Confusion clouded Percival’s face and suddenly he was on edge, panicked, afraid. “Where am I?! What happened?!”

“Percival, you’re in my flat,” Theseus quickly said, grabbing Percival by the shoulders and making sure he could see him. “You’re safe.”

“Theseus?” Percival took a deep shaky breath. “Your flat…yes I see that now.” Finally his eyes fell on Picquery again and he was immediately straightening up and pulling his stoic face. “Madame President.”

However, the face Picquery pulled had Percival faltering. Again, despite everything his logic was still intact and he could quickly deduce the most likely reason as to why Picquery would look like that. “I did it again…oh god why. Why!?”

“Percival, it’s not your fault,” Theseus tried. He’d already had this conversation once before but he repeated the words again. “This isn’t your fault alright? You—”

“I keep forgetting. How is that not my fault?” hissed Percival, anger now spewing off him. “I should remember! I should know whatever the hell just happened! I should—”

“You were tortured Percival! By Grindelwald no less! What happened to you, what is happening, it’s his fault! Not yours.”

Percival shook his head, anger still very present until it disappeared and as he looked up, a small frown formed on his lips. “Hey Theseus, no need to look so distraught. I’m alive…Christ what did I say? I’m sorry for whatever it was.”

Theseus just shook his head and murmured, “It’s alright Percival. Nothing you did.”

Percival simply nodded, seeming relieved by that when he glanced over at Picquery again. He straightened up but that look of shock and confusion did not pass over his face this time. “I’m sorry Madame President, this can wait. I’m sure you want my report of the events that occurred before and during my kidnapping.”

Picquery waved a hand in a flippant manner though and murmured, “It’s alright. You’ve already explained enough of it.”

“Oh.” Though he didn’t become angry this time, a rather depressed look passed over his face, making his shoulders sag and his entire body look small and broken.

Picquery gave him a quick look over once more before barking out, “I would like a moment alone with my Director.”

Her own Auror immediately left the room but Theseus hesitated for a moment. He didn’t want to leave Percival, certainly not in his current state. However, a quick glance at Picquery told him that Percival was in good hands. He slowly nodded and then squeezed Percival’s shoulder, letting the touch linger for a moment longer than necessary before finally walking out of the room.

Percival remained where he was, now avoiding Picquery’s gaze until she had walked right up to him. Glancing up, it was obvious that he expected something to escape her lips that would simply add to the pain, the confusion. Instead, she asked a rather simple question.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Theseus?”

Percival’s eyes widened for a second, surprised by the question before a small smile actually graced his lips. It was a ghost of a smile and didn’t seem quite real, but he kept it there as he replied, “I knew you at school. We’ve been friends for decades and yet it was only about…a year ago that I even realized you had a wife.”

Picquery allowed herself a small smile at that. “That is true. I suppose I can’t fault you for not telling me of him then.”

Percival snorted in response before the plastered on smile quickly dropped. “Before you even ask, Theseus has already checked. At least…I think he did. I’m sure he has. It wouldn’t be like him not to.”

“Is it alright if I check anyways?” murmured Picquery.

She was answered with a hesitant nod as she drew her wand and waved it in front of his face. Percival flinched at the feelings of someone else inside his head but remained calm as Picquery took in everything that she could. When she finally did pull herself back out, Percival opened his eyes and murmured, “I know it’s irreversible. At least…no spell will fix it. I can simply feel it.”

“There are experts that may be able to help.”

“For what?” asked Percival, having forgotten what they had just been talking about.

“There are people far more skilled than I in this area who could help you fix your mind,” Picquery responded.

Percival shook his head though. “I wouldn’t hold on to hope. It’s honestly a miracle that I was found when I was and that Grindelwald chose to attack my short-term memory first. There are…there are some memories-long-term-that he did take away but not many thankfully.”

Picquery nodded as she had been able to feel that when going through Percival’s head. Nevertheless, she said, “Still, I will find the best in this field and have you meet with them on a regular basis.”

“I—”

“Do not argue with me Percival. We are not simply giving up here.”

He hesitated but then slowly nodded. “Understood.”

“And I will need your statement given. In your own time of course but if possible I would…you _are_ safe Percival,” Picquery murmured, noting the change in his eyes.

“When…when did I get here? This…it’s Theseus’ flat but…why? Grindewald…I was stuck—”

“Mr. Scamander rescued you. And Grindelwald has been captured. You are safe,” Picquery repeated, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. She waited until Percival finally nodded and seemed to believe her before she continued. “I wish you to come with me to MACUSA. Seeing as you are alive, I think it best if we make this transfer of power as official as possible.”

“I’ve lost my job haven’t I?”

“I am sorry—”

“No just…don’t. If I was in your position, I would do the same Seraphina. I don’t blame you.”

She simply nodded in return. “Afterwards, I think it best if you stay with someone until further notice. Perhaps Mr. Scamander.” When Percival bit his bottom lip, she added, “I do not care who it is specifically, but I do not want you alone at this moment. For your own wellbeing.”

“Understood,” he repeated, bowing his head in acceptance.

“In that case, I want you at MACUSA within two hours. That should give you enough time to go home and get yourself cleaned up.”

“But what if I—”

“I will inform Theseus as well. Do not worry my friend.”

Percival took a shaky breath. “Two hours, alright. I will be there.”

“Good,” murmured Picquery. She moved forward and suddenly wrapped him in a hug, her entire body finally changing from the woman in charge of MACUSA to simply a friend. When she pulled away though, she was back to business and said, “I will see you soon. Marigold, with me!”

The Auror and Theseus reappeared. Picquery repeated what she’d said to Theseus before she then gestured for herself and the Auror to leave. Once alone, Theseus quickly went to Percival and wrapped him in his arms.

“Why—”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner,” Theseus murmured into the crook of Percival’s neck. Now that there wasn’t a reason to run around and panic about a dark wizard being on the loose, Theseus felt that he could finally stop and simply take Percival up in his arms. “I’m just so sorry.”

“Picquery didn’t even notice and I’ve known her since I was a child,” Percival responded. “It’s alright.”

“No it’s…” Merlin’s beard, it made Theseus sick just thinking about it. “I went to see you-him before I really got suspicious and I…I should have known. Merlin, I should have _known_.”

He shivered, his entire body crawling with the memory now. One look into Percival’s eyes told him that he now understood. In a way, Theseus expected anger. He would have preferred it. He was disgusted with himself for not having noticed. But Percival didn’t. Instead _he_ apologized. Theseus would have argued, that Percival didn’t have anything to be sorry for, but before he could Percival had kissed him. It was short and quick but he remained close so that their noses still bumped against each other.

“I forgive you.”

Theseus shook his head, not knowing how Percival could bring himself to say those words. He knew he’d never forgive himself. But as he finally dared to look up again, he found himself repeating words he had already said tenfold.

“You’re safe. It’s alright. I got you out of there. You’re not trapped anymore.”

Slowly, Percival accepted his words and finally recognized again where he was but Theseus could tell that the entire prior conversation was gone.

* * *

 

So far, it seemed that the longest Percival went with everything staying retained in his head was thirty minutes. The amount that left his mind changed as well. Sometimes only a few words or a phrase had disappeared. Other times, huge sections were gone, full conversations. Of course it made it difficult but Theseus didn’t care. Percival was alive. He was safe again.

He didn’t leave Percival alone for long, not wanting something to have disappeared from his mind that left him panicked and searching. Of course, he also knew Percival didn’t want to feel weak, especially now of all times, so Theseus made sure that his hovering was at least at a distance that Percival didn’t always notice.

It helped that Percival’s long-term memory seemed to mostly be intact as well. He still remembered people’s names, places. It helped him to cement himself in reality even if he wasn’t completely sure of what was going on. Theseus noted that once he was clean, even when his memory did go, his panic didn’t set in right away as he did not automatically fall back on the ingrained memories of his torment.

With Percival finally looking like himself and with Theseus having already packed him a case, they apparated to MACUSA. Inside, it was clear from people’s expressions that they had known that the real Percival Graves would arrive yet many still flinched, fear even passed over some faces. Theseus simply kept a tight grip on Percival’s arm, both for comfort and support. The only small mercy was that hopefully most of those looks would pass from Percival’s mind. He didn’t need to hold onto such thoughts like his very people being terrified of them.

Thankfully though, it seemed that the stares were all anyone did. Percival only hesitated once as well, suggesting he hadn’t remembered walking into the building but Theseus simply tugged him along, keeping him close. They almost made it to Picquery’s office then but quickly came to a halt as someone appeared in front of them. Theseus had no idea who she was but that didn’t seem to matter as it was obvious her attention was on Percival and not him.

“Mr. Graves, I apologize for not realizing it wasn’t you. I am ashamed for my behavior and inability to notice and I apologize on behalf of this department for their awful welcome,” the woman said as she bowed her head.

Theseus gave a quick look around and did note how everyone was looking at the woman like she was crazy to even be talking to them. And now that he thought about it, the stares hadn’t just been distant and afraid but the people had noticeably moved away too once they walked near. It made Theseus’ gut twist painfully but his mind quickly went to Percival as he heard him speak.

“Really Ms. Goldstein, though I thank you for your words, they are not necessary,” Percival replied, his voice only slightly suggesting any emotion as it was obvious he was working on keeping his perfectly stoic work face.

“Even so, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

“Of course I do…” Percival trailed off, his mind clearly losing its train of thought. The sudden silence had the woman looking up uncertainly. Theseus almost wanted to just pull Percival away to avoid a scene but before he could, Percival’s mind finally seemed to come to a consensus. He didn’t smile but his voice was much warmer than it was before. “It’s good to see you Tina.”

She blinked, clearly shocked before stuttering out, “You too, sir.”

Percival simply nodded and there did seem to be a lightness about him now. Theseus had no idea how much he could recall of his other coworker’s animosity but it was clear that he appreciated seeing a familiar face. Nevertheless, a quick glance also showed that he was looking to Theseus to help guide him through what would happen next so Theseus finally spoke up.

“Thank you for your words Ms. Goldstein but we really should be getting to Picquery’s office.”

“Of course,” she said with another bow of her head as she quickly moved to the side.

Theseus continued to gently tug Percival along as he tried to think of if he’d ever heard of Goldstein. He was fairly sure that she was an Auror, probably one of Percival’s. Nothing specific came to mind though and he made a note to ask after her later. For the moment though, he concentrated on the task at hand which would be tying up the loose ends of Percival’s position at MACUSA.

Ultimately, the task proved to be as tedious and dull as expected. There was also a great deal of Picquery speaking of experts she had sought after and which she thought best that Percival should see. Since there were others in the room besides themselves, she kept her expression and tone mostly professional but Theseus did see the hints of kindness he had seen before pass in her eyes again.

While all this went on, Theseus could tell the toll that it was taking on Percival. This was different from plain conversations and simply forgetting how he had got into his own apartment or MACUSA. It was very much politics, something which Theseus had always hated but Percival had quite enjoyed. Now though, his inability to completely follow lines of dialogue, how he had to constantly stop and reassess what he had just read or what he was trying to write, just how lost his face sometimes became, it was heartbreaking.

Percival (and really Theseus as well) was truly realizing that he would no longer be able to do his job and could very likely never return to it. The worst part though was how that realization was near constant, at least some aspect of it seeming to never stick so that it could simply pop up again, breaking Percival once more.

Thankfully, a recess was eventually called for; though Theseus guessed it was more for the other men and women than any courtesy they were giving Percival. It seemed like the unjust fear and mistrust left over by Grindelwald was only overcome by President Picquery and Ms. Goldstein.

Still, Theseus gladly took it and once they were out of sight of the others he pulled Percival into his arms and kissed him long and slow. As he pulled back though, Percival’s first words were, “They look at me like I’ve lost my mind.”

“You haven’t. You are still Percival,” whispered Theseus fiercely. “They can all bugger off for all I care. Their attitudes are completely uncalled for.”

In a different moment, Percival would have likely told Theseus not to be so rude to his coworkers and then rolled his eyes. As it stood, all Percival murmured was, “I think they’re right.”

Theseus almost told Percival that what his coworkers said didn’t matter, that they were liars and arses. He paused before he could though, realizing that his words wouldn’t help Percival whether he remembered them or not. Instead, he said, “So what if you’ve lost your mind? It doesn’t change me. I’m still right here and I’m going to stay right here whether this is sortable or not.”

That seemed to be the right choice of words as Percival grabbed him like a lifeline and kissed him fiercely. Theseus hugged him back and whispered against his lips, “Now let’s finish these damn papers so I can properly hold you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Decided to shorten the amount since I didn't want to make this story drag on for an unnecessarily long time. Anyways, thanks again and I hope you enjoy <3

There was one man that straight away said there was no hope and that Percival’s situation was more likely to only get worse. The man’s bluntness and honestly very rude tone had Theseus nearly launching himself at the man, regardless of his credentials. He always had been the brasher of the two, always favoring the method of ask questions later. Needless to say, they hadn’t gone back to him. Yet it seemed that the people Picquery found (and the few that Theseus could find too) were still of no help. Theseus even dragged Percival to a few renowned muggle doctors to simply see what they said but the overall census was that it would be better to learn to live with the disability rather than looking for a fix.

Theseus sent letters to Picquery constantly, each getting smaller and smaller than the last. After all, each healer or expert or doctor simply said the same thing. Her responses were not unkind but in the writing, Theseus could tell that she honestly hadn’t held much hope, no matter what she had told Percival or himself.

The constant failure had led to an entire day where Theseus did nothing but hold Percival. The man cried, sometimes openly sobbed. Other points were filled with silence as Theseus ran his fingers through Percival’s hair or kissed his neck and shoulders. Sometimes Percival would speak, his mind able to put the pieces together.

“I have nothing,” he occasionally said, eyes far away and distant.

Every now and then there was a smidge of hope though. A line like, “I have you.”

And then sentences came drenched in confusion and just pure anguish. “Why do I feel so lost? Why does it feel like my heart has broken? Why am I crying?”

Theseus didn’t respond. He didn’t know how to. He simply continued to hold on to Percival, at least keeping the feeling of touch constant even if his mind couldn’t remember.

Nevertheless, despite that horrific day and the way it had made Theseus wish to curl up and escape from the world, it led to possibly the most spectacular morning he would ever remember.

That was because there were few things that shocked Theseus to the core. There were three events that he had actually never seen coming. Not even a little. The first was being labeled a war hero and getting presented with metals from multiple wizarding governments. He still thought he had just done his job, still didn’t fully understand how he had been chosen and not the tens of others that could have taken his place.

The second thing was when Percival had kissed him. He had always thought that if anyone would make the first move, it would be him yet that had quickly become untrue. They had been exhausted and had just been patched up after the front had moved and successfully taken another stretch of land. Theseus had said something, something like that day could be their last, that it almost had been. Percival had agreed with a silent nod and then Theseus had suddenly found his best friend kissing him.

The third event was a bit sadder than the last two but no less important. It was when Newt hadn’t come back. He had never really thought his baby brother would actually do it, run off and be a magizoologist, going against mum and father and everything Theseus had told him. In a way, he had been proud. It had been the start of Newt becoming his own man. But at the same time, Theseus being as stubborn as he was, hadn’t tried to reach out. He certainly wasn’t going to be the first one to do so and it seemed Newt had decided the same thing.

Despite those three things though, nothing compared to the morning after.

They had stayed on the couch for most of the prior day, Percival in torment as he remained curled against him. Eventually they had moved back to the bedroom though and Theseus had pulled Percival into his arms. They had fallen asleep, pressed tightly to each other. In the morning, Theseus was woken by Percival twisting in his arms and turning towards him.

Blinking awake, he heard the most extraordinary monologue, one he would have never thought could have graced Percival’s lips.

“I feel it in my bones.”

Theseus opened his mouth to ask what he’d meant and Percival automatically pressed a finger against his lips. It was a familiar move, one that was usually done when Theseus was babbling about something and annoying Percival. Because of that common routine, Theseus couldn’t help the instinctual reaction to it. He lightly kissed Percival’s finger, and though the situation was nothing like those silly arguments, it did produce a small smile on Percival’s lips. Theseus hadn’t realized how starved he’d been of those smiles until seeing one nearly took his breath away.

“I feel it everywhere,” he continued. “It feels like it could be a part of my soul, that it might have already done just that. I feel like I’m rotting from the inside out and looking at you I see that rot. I will not hurt you any longer and I am done letting this despair fester in me as well. It does no one any good and it undermines everything I did in the war, everything I’ve done for MACUSA. If this cannot be fixed then I will learn to live with it. I will live for you.”

And then Percival kissed him, in a way so much like that first time in the war. It was desperate and a little scared but more importantly full of hope and love that Theseus drank up like a drowning man.

Suddenly the apartment was different. It didn’t feel like a sinking hole, slowly growing farther and farther from the world. Light seemed to properly filter through the windows and Theseus felt like he was truly living in his flat again.

The first thing Theseus did was move his appliances and furniture around. He didn’t have to do much but he felt it was important to get everything back to the moment that Percival last remembered. It would make it easier if he was ever looking for something. Next came the notes. They started popping up everywhere, little reminders and ideas. Some Theseus wrote down but many were Percival’s as he stuck them to pictures or items or even to himself.

Now that Theseus could see the fire in Percival’s eyes again, he felt safer leaving for work, something which he had pushed off again and again despite how his supervisors had advised him against it. With him leaving Percival alone for hours at a time, sometimes an entire day, he always made sure to quickly cast letters over the door reminding Percival of where he had gone. Of course, this did not still Theseus’ worry that something could occur while he was gone, a relapse perhaps or maybe Percival would simply become bored and do something rash. Either way, the first few days kept Theseus on edge as he wondered if this would actually work.

However, as he came home each day, Theseus found Percival working hard as ever. He had the notes and suggestions from the many healers they had visited. Theseus had been the one to write the notes down, even if every person they had come to said the exercises worked with patients with less trauma and even then they weren’t a definite fix.

Nevertheless, Percival looked over them repeatedly, practicing suggested puzzles and exercises meant to help memory. He also quizzed himself, taking information and seeing how much he could figure out without needing notes and outside help or reminders.

Seeing Percival not giving up, working, it lightened Theseus’ heart considerably. It also gave him something positive to finally write back to Picquery about, the woman thankful for the updates he was giving her. Percival occasionally asked him to write to her as well, finding it easier for Theseus to splice together his random comments and sometimes nonsensical sentences.

Besides the responses he received from Picquery though, Theseus was shocked when he received a letter from none other than his little brother. It started right in, no introduction or anything, but the handwriting was unmistakable all the same.

_I am not sorry for our fight. If it hadn’t occurred then I don’t think I would have ever been able to push myself to do what I truly wished to do. However, I am sorry for not speaking to you. I must admit that a large part of it was my own pride-remarkable isn’t it? Me being prideful. I believe it’s the only trait I received from father while you received everything. But I digress. The true point of this letter, though I do not wish for this silence between us to increase either, is actually Percival Graves._

_As you have likely heard by now, I became unwillingly involved with the havoc that recently wrecked New York City. Because of that, I have been aware of Mr. Graves’ kidnapping. What I was not aware of was of your connection with the man, nor that he is currently staying with you._

_Of course, I’m sure that you’re now wondering why this matters at all. Well, the Auror Ms. Goldstein has recently heard of Mr. Graves’ predicaments regarding his captivity by Grindelwald. She knows someone that she believes may be able to help Mr. Graves. I do not know what this news could mean to you or Mr. Graves, I’m assuming that you’ve both tried everything you’ve already thought of, but no matter what you think of Ms. Goldstein’s offer, I hope that you respond._

_It has been to long since we last spoke._

_Newt_

With a sigh, Theseus placed the letter back on the table. He was shocked by its contents but couldn’t help the satisfied feeling of finally hearing from his brother. It had been to long and he looked forward to the possibility of properly speaking with him. However, the content of the letter worried and annoyed him as well. Picquery had agreed that they would keep Percival’s disability quiet for the moment but clearly someone had blabbed their mouth if that Auror had found out.

Theseus couldn’t help the disgruntled feeling that brought. Though younger by two years, he had always been a bit overprotective of Percival. He could at least admit that. But now with everything that had happened, even if Percival was more positive now, Theseus couldn’t help but want to find out who had been talking and…do something. Yes Percival could probably fight his own fights, even now, but that didn’t keep Theseus from being ready to give everything he had to fight for the man.

Nevertheless, he pushed those thoughts away for the moment and wondered what Goldstein had that could help them when no one else had been able to. For a moment, he thought about not even mentioning it to Percival, not wanting to give false hope even if he might forget. However, he quickly decided against that, knowing that he would never keep Percival in the dark like that. He had a right to know and to decide for himself if he wished to go after Goldstein’s help.

With that decided, Theseus stood up and headed for Percival. He had read the letter in his study while Percival had remained in the living room with some puzzle. Upon walking in, Theseus noted that the only change was that the puzzle looked different, like Percival had done something to it though Theseus couldn’t follow the logic. Otherwise though, the man was hunched over just like before, face wrought in concentration.

Theseus cleared his voice to break that look. Percival shot up and quickly turned his head. Theseus had already noted that Percival was almost constantly jumpy simply because he didn’t always realize he wasn’t alone. Nevertheless, it took no time at all for him to realize it was only Theseus and the smile was answer enough.

“Hey, what can you tell me about Tina Goldstein?” asked Theseus as he sat down next to him. He never had asked after her. He supposed there was no time like the present.

Looking at him in curiosity, Percival responded, “She was under my command for a while. I watched her go from a Junor Auror to a fully fledged one.” He then quickly took a journal he was now keeping by his side. Some of the pages were his own ramblings and thoughts, others contained instructions for puzzles and activities that could help his mind and ways to deal with his disability. There was also a section where events during and after his capture had been recorded as well. It was all extremely organized and in a natural way that made sense to Percival. He was able to flip to the exact section he was looking for and added, “She was demoted after an incident with a no-maj but was reinstated thanks to her help with Grindelwald. She is rather emotional but certainly someone I would trust. Why?”

“She claims that she knows someone that might be able to help. With your disability,” Theseus supplied as Percival quickly writ down his statement.

He then paused and examined the sentence several times before, “Did she expound upon her statement?”

“No, I got it second hand. From my brother.”

Percival frowned at that and quickly flipped through the pages of his book again. “He helped with Grindelwald’s capture.”

“Yes.”

“You haven’t spoken to him in years.” That was something Percival at least didn’t need his book for.

“No, a foolish move on my part but it would seem like my little brother has finally become the bigger man. He’d like to try and help.”

“Even though I’ve never met him.”

Theseus actually chuckled at that. “Little things such as that doesn’t matter to him. He’s to caring to not want to help.”

Percival simply hummed to himself. Theseus moved closer and sat near him as he watched Percival’s changing face. Sometimes he was completely stuck in his head, mulling over his thoughts, or he reread his notes and book. After a moment, Percival finally looked up again and said, “I think it pointless to not at least see who Tina has recommended. I trust her and her judgment. Besides, if nothing comes of this, it doesn’t change anything. I will continue to live for you.”

Theseus couldn’t help the smile that blossomed over his face. “Do you know how much I love you?”

“Not always,” replied Percival. “But I can usually figure it out.”

Theseus snorted and shook his head. “You’re such a dork.”

“Hmm, that’s rich coming from you,” Percival grinned as he leaned in and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I didn't want to drag this on so I decided to end it here instead. Turned out way sweeter and fluffier than I expected but hopefully you like it. I left it a little open so that if I get more ideas for this or am inspired again then I may continue this or add a sequel. Still, hopefully this was a satisfying little story and thanks again for all those who have read it <3

Theseus had always been a rather sociable person. Yet due to Percival’s now permanent residence, it had been some time since he had so many people in his home. Not only that but it was the first time he was really seeing Newt in ages. He had feared that despite Newt’s words, the reunion would leave something to be desired. Yet after Newt had apologized and hugged him tight, Theseus had found it a great deal easier to wrap his arms around his younger brother. Perhaps not apologizing first had been somewhat petty but Theseus had never claimed to be perfect.

Next came Ms. Goldstein and surprisingly her sister. Percival’s shocked look at that clearly showed that whatever Tina was about to explain wasn’t widely known.

“This is Tina and Queenie,” Newt introduced to Theseus after they had let go of each other. He then glanced over to Percival, suddenly becoming much shier and uncertain. “You’re Percival Graves, aren’t you?”

“I think so,” Percival replied and it was clear that the mirth in his voice hadn’t been expected. Nevertheless, Theseus knew how Percival’s mind must have been working. Clearly all this man knew was the Grindelwald version of himself so his best move was to distance himself from that persona as much as possible.

Newt simply chuckled at Percival’s joke, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “It’s uh…nice to meet you then.”

Percival inclined his head and then turned to Tina and her sister. “It’s good to see you Tina though I must admit that your sister’s presence is a surprise. I believe you go by Queenie, correct?”

“Yes,” she replied with a wide smile. “Even in the circumstances, I am glad to have a proper meeting with you. Tina has told me a great deal and I have of course read much about you.”

“I’m afraid I’m a bit of a disappointment if you’re going by all that,” Percival admitted as the group migrated into Theseus’ living room.

“Not at all. Honestly, I must say you’re doing remarkably well though I do hope to take some of the pressure off yourself,” Queenie admitted as the group sat down.

Percival blinked, confusion blossoming on his face as he looked around. “How long…”

“We just sat down,” Theseus quickly said with a comforting squeeze.

“So then Tina’s sister is…”

“The one that can help,” Queenie said happily. Both Tina and Newt seemed a little put off by Percival forgetting, clearly unsure of how to react. At least Queenie seemed fully ready to deal with it. “I’m a Legilimens.”

Percival frowned slightly, cocking his head to the side. “This isn’t common knowledge. Or am I—”

“No Mr. Graves,” Tina quickly interrupted. “This is something I’ve worked to keep secret, to protect. She’s extremely powerful, can do it without even really thinking about it. She’s better than any truth serum, that’s for sure. But I couldn’t bear if someone took advantage of her so we’ve chosen to keep it a secret.”

“Yet you’ve come forward,” Percival responded. “To simply help me.”

“It was a chance worth taking,” Queenie smiled.

Percival gave a quick nod, flipping open his notebook and scribbling several things down. “May I ask how you all heard of my disability?”

He paused, ready to continue writing but looked up when he noted the silence. For the first time, Queenie looked somewhat uncomfortable. Theseus leaned forward in interest as he waited for what would be said.

“Please, go on,” Percival said, turning his attention back to his book like there wasn’t a care in the world. Of course, his posture showed that he was somewhat afraid of their hesitance. Theseus pressed his leg to Percival’s for comfort.

“Well…Jackson Monroe was the one that broke his promise with Picquery,” Queenie supplied as she glanced down. “Of course, gossip being what it is, the story spiraled out of control to the point that Picquery had to address it.”

“For a bit of time, everyone had thought you’d turned into a cat and lost three legs,” Newt said before Tina elbowed him. “Ow!”

“I don’t think he needs to know the details,” hissed Tina.

However, Percival only snorted as he finished writing down a sentence. “No need for that, it’s quite alright. It’s better that Picquery push this under the bridge as soon as possible so others can get back to work.”

“I’m glad to hear you think so,” Queenie said with a small smile. “Now, if it’s alright, I would like to examine your mind.”

“I’ve been to countless physicians. What makes you think you can do anything?” asked Percival. There was no malice in his tone though. Just curiosity.

“I’m not sure,” replied Queenie, her bright smile still there. “But I think it would be pointless not to try.”

“Well said. I see no reason to tell you no then,” Percival murmured with a bow of his head.

He closed his eyes then, the action reflexive as he felt Queenie penetrate his head. Just then, the present began slipping away but Queenie grabbed hold of it and metaphorically held on, tracing the short-term memories to the hole that they seemed to be sucked into. The feeling was far more intimate than any other physician that had looked at Percival’s head and it made him shiver.

When Percival opened his eyes again, it was impossible to tell exactly how much time had passed but Queenie’s satisfied smile hinted at what he really wanted to know.

“I can’t fix it,” she said with a kind smile, “not completely. I think you’d have to have a wizard more powerful than all twelve of the original Aurors combined. However, there were places I could fix. Your ties to long-term memory and physical actions should be far better. Repetition will thus help a great deal.”

“Really?”

Queenie nodded. “Of course, you won’t really notice the effects but you should be able to learn new skills or be able to retain phrases or passages by repeatedly doing them. It’ll take time to actually notice the difference but it should help immensely.”

“Thank—”

“No need for that. I was happy to help,” Queenie responded. “I wish I could have done more.”

Percival shook his head though. “No, you have done more than I even imagined from this visit. Thank you.”

Queenie smiled in reply as Theseus added, “Truly Ms. Goldstein, thank you. Would you all like to stay for dinner?”

Newt started to fiddle with his fingers, clearly uncertain but Theseus added, “Even you little brother. Come on. It’s about time we put this feud behind us. Don’ you think?”

“I…would like that,” Newt murmured.

“Good, then you’re staying,” Theseus said with a final clap. “If you’re all hungry now, I’ll get it together in just a few moments.”

After a few nods, Theseus quickly waved his wand over a few things, pulling together a good sized dinner for everyone. For a good section of it, Percival simply sat writing information down into his book as he asked Tina and Queenie several questions. When he turned on Newt though, the questions were a bit more unorthodox.

“What was his most embarrassing moment as a kid?”

“What!?” cried Newt as Theseus gave Percival a suspicious look.

“Well he likes to hold over me the time I was utterly confused with the function of a Raggedy Ann doll,” Percival responded.

“I haven’t got onto you for that in months!” cried Theseus.

“Yes, because I was imprisoned for most of that time,” said Percival. “Now, seeing as my memory loss will likely never go away completely, it means that we’re both just going to have to learn to live with it. That includes your teasing which I know will start up soon enough anyways and I need something to throw back at you.”

“Well there was this time he flew his broom into a tree,” Newt said helpfully.

“Newton!”

“Thank you,” Percival simply replied as he wrote that down.

“And there was this guy he tried to woo in this huge show—”

“Newton I swear—”

“—like there were flowers and explosions and lights—”

“Stop—”

“—and it was in the Great Hall in front of the hall school and the guy turned him down.”

Theseus groaned as his head hit the table.

“He then got yelled at because he used his bed sheet in place of his robe for the remainder of the month. He wouldn’t look anyone in the face,” Newt finally finished.

“You know what,” muttered Theseus as his face remained pressed into the table, “I don’t think I want you in my life anymore.”

Newt went white and it was clear that he thought his brother serious. Of course, Queenie could tell Theseus didn’t mean it but before she could say that, Theseus glanced up and his face softened. “I don’t mean it you know.”

“Oh good,” Newt sighed, his entire body suddenly relaxing again. “In that case, there was also that time he drunkenly apparated into a muggle’s home.”

“ _Why_!?”

“Naked.”

Percival let out a laugh, deep and full of mirth. He slapped Theseus on the back as he smiled. “I knew there had to be more to you than the image of a perfect Prefect.”

Theseus simply kept his face pressed to the table, his cheeks possibly redder than they had ever been. It didn’t help that when Percival’s short-term reset and he started reading out the stories again, Newt leaning over and adding a few notes of his own. Nevertheless, Theseus hid his very real smile behind his hand as he continued to be embarrassed by his little brother.

He had not thought that Tina Goldstein’s mystery help would lead to such a pleasant outcome and he gladly gave up some of his own pride to see Percival smile and laugh as he did.

The dinner went on for a much longer time than Theseus would have initially expected. He was pleased though that he finally received the chance to catch up with his brother, along with meeting two extraordinary women of MACUSA as well. When it seemed that their time was up, Theseus made sure to hug his brother again.

“It is good to speak to you again Newton.”

“You too brother,” Newt murmured. “I wish…I’m glad we’re speaking now.”

“Me too. It’s good to know not everything has changed though. Hero or not, you’re still as awkward as ever.”

Newt snorted as he bowed his head. “Whatever you say.”

Theseus simply rolled his eyes before saying goodbye to both Tina and Queenie as well, thanking them again for all they had done along with being able to make their lovely acquaintances. With that, everyone was gone from his apartment once more and Theseus could finally turn back and focus on Percival. What he saw had any and all calm going straight out the window as he practically ran to Percival.

“What—”

“I’m fine Theseus,” Percival said, his weak voice suggesting otherwise.

“You’re as white as death and—”

“I’m serious,” Percival murmured. “It was just…a bit much. I probably overdid myself. That’s all.”

“You should have said something,” sighed Theseus as he sat next to Percival and put an arm around him. “They could have left sooner.”

“Perhaps you’re right but I think it was good to see exactly what my limits were,” Percival replied. “This isn’t like the meeting with Picquery and the other top Aurors.”

Theseus had to agree with that. At least Percival didn’t seem frustrated. “Still, I’d rather not push you to this.”

“It was your first time seeing your brother in years. I didn’t want to break it up so quickly,” Percival admitted. “I promise not to do this again though.”

“Really?” asked Theseus.

“Promise.”

Theseus simply sighed and pulled Percival closer to him, kissing him once before making himself comfortable on the couch. As he did so, Percival opened up his notebook, looking over bits and pieces, rereading conversations.

“Are you really happy here?” Theseus suddenly asked while Percival was in the middle of reading something.

“Of course I am. How could I not be?”

“You’re a workaholic without work,” Theseus supplied. “I just feel like…I’m disappointing you in some way.”

“You could never do that,” sighed Percival. “I miss work of course, that’s a given. But again, I’ve already ready gone through the mourning period. I know what it’s like to feel like complete shit twenty-four/seven, even if I don’t exactly remember why I feel that way. I’ve accepted my situation and, if you’ll have me, I’ve accepted my living with you.”

“I don’t think I could ever turn you away,” Theseus softly smiled.

“Good, because I’m not done fighting. If I can fine something to put my mind to, if I can convince Picquery of allowing me to do some type of job, then I will count that as a victory. But should I remain here with you until the end of my days, then I will not consider that a failure in the slightest.”

“You’re to good for me Percival,” Theseus said with another kiss.

“You say that but I assure you, it is I who doesn’t deserve you,” Percival murmured.

Theseus smiled. With those words, he finally felt that things would be alright. The first few long weeks had been hard, but he was ready to move on with Percival by his side and to see what would come their way next.


End file.
